1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to the optimization of image quality when the aspect ratio of the acquisition format is a generally recognized standard and the display aspect ratio is represented by a different but also generally recognized standard.
2. Description of Related Art
In the early 1950s, as a result of the perceived threat of television, motion pictures began to be released in various widescreen formats. Until this time the majority of feature films and television programs were released with frames having an aspect ratio of 1.33:1 (4:3). Although numerous widescreen formats were introduced in the 1950s, only a cropped version of the 1.33:1 aspect ratio commonly known as 1.85 (1.85:1 aspect ratio shot using spherical lenses with dimensions of 0.825 inches by 0.446 inches) and Panavision®, an anamorphic optical system with a 2:1 horizontal squeeze and a 2.40:1 aspect ratio (0.825 inches by 0.690 inches), survive today as release print formats.